


Stars don't die of old age

by Lemurafraidofthunder



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurafraidofthunder/pseuds/Lemurafraidofthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac desperately wants to see a star explode and it seems impossible because Les Amis are always busy in the other ends of the galaxy. But maybe that can be changed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars don't die of old age

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenXavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenXavier/gifts).



> My first attempt at writing the prompt courfiusette in space ended up ballooning into this huge thing I couldn't finish with this deadline (too much plot and all). So i wrote this fluffy fic which is set in the same 'verse after the original story which will maybe see the light of day later because I poured investment and 6k word into it.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this little fluffy piece of space au :)
> 
> (Also, I'm no astrophysicist, so whatever I say about stars and explosions is probably not true)

“Aww, have you seen this?” Courfeyrac practically moans one day while not as much sitting as draped across the pilot’s seat. Cosette, who’s in the other seat and actually flying the ship and Enjolras, who has taken a liking to stay in the cockpit even though he’s not needed here anymore, both look up. Courfeyrac points to the screen that strictly speaking should only be used for flying purposes, but now shows the calendar of events in the galaxy that he was just looking at. 

“What is it we’re looking at?” Cosette asks with a slight frown on her face. 

“It’s the calendar,” Courfeyrac says and waves at the screen. “The calendar.”

“The Mayan?” She asks and smiles, “because that ended like a thousand years ago, honey.” The look on her face tells him that she’s making at least a little bit fun of him and he can’t figure out if he should groan or smile. Luckily, before he has to explain himself to his girlfriend, Enjolras steps in. He has seen this calendar before at least.

“It’s the calendar over big changes in the galaxy. Stars dying and planets colliding and such,” he says and takes a closer look at the screen. “And I think I know what Courf is moaning about. Right there.” He points to a point in the calendar and Cosette leans closer to see.

“Star 24TK-908 — explosion set to occur in a week,” she reads aloud. “Oh, a dying sun. I saw one once with my papa and it was beautiful.” 

“You’ve seen one?” Courfeyrac asks, perking up in his chair. Then he looks to Enjolras. “Cosette has seen one and I can’t get to see one. It’s like the entire universe has decided to be unfair to me.” 

“You’re being exceedingly moany, Courfeyrac,” Cosette comments and it might sound annoyed if it wasn’t for the fact that Courfeyrac could hear the fond smile in her voice even as she looks 

“Well, it’s because we’re a group of outlaws who travel the galaxy but we never even stop to appreciate the beauty all around,” he explains. “What’s the fun in that?”

“We don’t have time for that because there’s also cruelty all around us,” Enjolras points out and Courfeyrac can do nothing but sigh.

“I know, you’re right, and I mean people are more important than exploding stars and all, but I just wish I could experience one for once,” he says and settles for the disappointment that is no surprise to him. Rising from the seat, he looks to Cosette. “You have the wheel right? Because then I’m gonna go sulk somewhere.”

“You know that there has never once been a space ship with a wheel for steering, right?” Cosette teases as she plots in coordinates or other important data into the interface.

“In fact there was one model that tried out the retro style but it was kind of a flop,” Courfeyrac says as he leans in to give her a peck on the cheek. “If you want to know way too much about, just casually mention it to Grantaire. He has a strange interest in all kinds of ships. The best ones and the worst.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Cosette says and hums a little to herself. 

“Alright, I’m off sulking now,” Courfeyrac announces and at the two pairs of raised eyebrows he adds, “okay maybe I’m not really going to sulk.”

“You’re not even able to be in a bad mood for more than a few seconds,” Enjolras says and it’s right there on the edge on whether he looks unimpressed or amused. It’s probably safe to assume both, Courfeyrac thinks.

“You’re right, I’m too much of a ray of sunshine for that,” he agrees and sends them the most beaming smile he can manage. 

“Give Marius a kiss from me if you see him,” Cosette calls out to him just when he’s at the door.

“Will do boss,” Courfeyrac calls back. He takes a second to look over his shoulder and for a moment he thinks he catches some kind of exchange of looks between Cosette and Enjolras. 

 

He almost thinks something’s up when Enjolras brings up his proposition for their next job at the meeting the next day. It’s not so much what the job is but where it is. They are going to deliver rations and supplies and maybe a helping hand to a moon just out of the blast zone of the dying star. Like he usually does when he brings up a new cause, Enjolras lays out a proper plan in all its details.

“… but we won’t have time for the sun explosion,” he ends with a look at Courfeyrac that’s strangely sympathetic, “maybe you can catch a glimpse of it while we work.” Courfeyrac sags in his chair.

“You and I both know you can’t look at a sun explosion if you aren’t behind special high security glass. I don’t suppose the moon we’re visiting will be having such an extravagance?”

“Considering they need our help to even get some rations, I don’t think so,” Combeferre contributes.

“Then the people on this moon will be in the bunker made especially for this kind of occasion and we will either be there with them or on our ship already long gone,” Courfeyrac replies and he can’t help but feel like his own killjoy right now. As much as he hates that, it’s at least better than getting his hopes up for something that isn’t going to happen. 

“Oh come on Courf,” Grantaire says, “you’re not the one to completely dismiss the possibility of nice surprises.” 

“Grantaire…” Enjolras’ voice whips through the room as a warning, and the look he sends Grantaire is practically made of knives. That’s odd. Not only that Grantaire should be the one to call Courfeyrac out on his cynicism but that Enjolras should protest to this unusual optimism. Something strange is going on, Courfeyrac thinks.

“Enjolras?” he asks and Enjolras’ head snap to look at him. “What was that?”He looks surprised before he figures out how to get his face straight.

“I simply didn’t want Grantaire to get your hopes up,” he offers. “I know how much you wanted to see it, and seeing as it’s not possible, I don’t want you to be more disappointed than necessary.”

“Well, I guess that’s nice of you?” Courfeyrac says because there’s something in Enjolras’ voice that seems off. “That’s no reason for you to speak like that to Grantaire, though. My feelings about some star aren’t that important.” He shrugs and smiles. “Seriously, I’ll live.” 

“You’re right,” Enjolras agrees and looks to be finished discussing this. When Courfeyrac just raises an eyebrow at him he adds, “I’m sorry, Grantaire, for snapping at you like that.” 

“Good,” Courfeyrac says, “now, are we gonna plan this job or what?” He leans in, elbows on the huge table and picks up Enjolras’ papers to take a look. Across the table, Grantaire looks as if the sky has just fallen around his ears and Courfeyrac just winks when Grantaire mouths How did you do that? 

 

Everything goes as planned at the moon where they spend most of a whole day (a pretty special day if you ask Courfeyrac) distributing packages filled with important medicines and other kinds of resources that are scarce out here and hard to get your hands on. Feuilly and Bahorel spends the time they’re staying doing repairs on any electrical or mechanical units the small community might have. 

Marius is somewhere with some of the locals mapping out their origins and roots of their language. Ever since he found out just how much of the language and linguistics taught at the central academy of languages was outdated and outright missing, he has made it his mission to rectify that. Seeing as he gets to travel most of the galaxy with les amis it is kind of a perfect match. Jehan’s doing what xe always does when landing on a new planet or moon, exchanging plants and discussing terraforming and environment. 

Courfeyrac has roped himself into helping the local farmers work on their fields together with the rest of the crew who haven’t got other things to do. As much as it smells, the hard is actually quite nice for a change. It sure helps keep his mind off the space wonder he’s going to miss. Or only kind of, because the reason the farmers need extra help right now is exactly because of the exploding sun. They need to cover up the crops with loose dirt so as to protect them from the blasts of solar energy just like they, themselves need to seek cover in a bunker beneath the ground. Most of the amis help out with this and they work so hard that progress is evident after a few hours and they are finished just before the sun sets. 

“You’re welcome to stay with us throughout the blast,” the mayor of the community offers when they are about to head to the ship. 

“Thanks, but we’ve got somewhere to be,” Enjolras says, smiling, which makes Courfeyrac frown. As far as he knows they don’t really have anywhere to be. They just have to get out of the blast zone if they don’t want their ship themselves zapped. Enjolras doesn’t say anymore about that though, just accepts the mayor’s thanks, so Courfeyrac doesn’t worry his head much more with that. He just goes with the others back to the ship with the feeling of a job well done in his gut. Never mind if he can’t doesn’t get to see some star explode, this is so much more rewarding. He might be showing that feeling on the outside as well because Cosette smiles at him when he gets to the cockpit.

“You look rather satisfied,” she comments

“Well, it is quite fulfilling to give,” Corufeyrac says as he settles into his seat, “more than getting.” He starts pressing buttons and ticking off switches with the relex of familiarity.

“You sound like a motivational poster,” Cosette laughs and pats his hand before starting up the engine and getting ready for take off. She checks in briefly that everyone is on board and ready to go.

“I would make a good motivational poster, though,” he says. Together they get the ship off the ground 

“So, where are we off to?” Courfeyrac asks when they are safely out of the moon’s atmosphere, “I heard Enjolras say we’ve got somewhere to be, but I don’t know where that is.” 

“Since you’re bringing that up…” Cosette says and turns to look at Courfeyrac. There’s a secretive smile on her lips and a glimmer in her eyes. 

 

When Courfeyrac stomps into their room, Marius is there. He looks up from a book and raises his eyebrows at the entrance. 

“Can you believe it? Cosette just threw me out of the cockpit,” Courfeyrac says and flops onto the large bed. “And told me to change my clothes.”

“Well, you do kind of stink,” Marius says, scrunching up his nose and gesturing to the bed. 

“What?” Courfeyrac jokes, “you’re saying that you don’t like me when I smell a little bit?” He clambers up the bed to where Marius is sitting against the headboard. 

“You’ve got dirt all over,” Marius comments, “Cosette is going to kill you if it leaves stains.”

“She can’t blame for wanting to give my boyfriend a kiss.” Courfeyrac gets close enough to put his hands on either side of Marius, gripping the headboard.

“You’ve got dirt all over,” Marius repeats and squirms away, laughing when Courfeyrac makes a kissy mouth at him.

“I didn’t eat the dirt you know,” Courfeyrac says, his expression turning into a fake pout. “Don’t you wanna kiss me?” 

“Will it make you change your clothes?” Marius asks. He eyes Courfeyrac with suspicion.

“Cross my heart,” Courfeyrac promises, “I’ll even take a shower.”

“Well then it’s probably for the best,” Marius ponders but his attempt at a reluctant expression is kind of ruined by the fond smile playing on his lips. 

“Probably,” Courfeyrac echoes before leaning in to press his lips to Marius’. He keeps it brief, because apparently he needs to work on stinking less. 

“See that wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asks and pats Marius on the cheek. “I’m off to our poor excuse of a shower.”

“Maybe, when you’re finished you can dress nicely?” Marius suggests as Courfeyrac gets off the bed again. Looking back, Courfeyrac finds Marius fidgeting with his hands like he’s nervous but also smiling.

“I’m starting to get really confused,” Courfeyrac says and when Marius doesn’t say anything he just goes to do what he’s told. Take a shower and dress nicely for something.

 

When he’s both showered and dressed—Marius had vanished when he came back to dress—Courfeyrac paces the room for awhile. He was told in no uncertain terms by Cosette not to get back to the cockpit and he supposes that includes going anywhere else to ask where they are going. It’s getting kind of mysterious and also Courfeyrac is not really a patient kind of person. Just as he’s about to go out in search of someone who can explain, the ship sets down—rather roughly but that’s because it’s probably Enjolras assisting Cosette in it. This doesn’t make sense though. They wouldn’t land anywhere this close to the moon because it’s also too close to the exploding sun. There’s not really anything in the distance they must have travelled, nothing except… But that can’t possibly be. Enjolras said… Courfeyrac bills out the door. By the time he makes it to the ramp that leads out of the ship, everyone else is there as well and they all look at him with excitement. Closest are Marius and Cosette, holding hands and obviously waiting for him. 

“I told you he’d figure it out by himself,” Marius says as Courfeyrac approaches. 

“I don’t know if he has really figured it out though,” Cosette replies like he’s not there, “cause if he had, there’d be no way he’d be able to keep a gigantic smile off his face.”

“Okay you two, you’re actually killing me now,” Courfeyrac whines because he can only hear one thing from what they’re saying and he so doesn’t want to be disappointed. 

“Happy anniversary,” Cosette says and this takes him by surprise.

“What? That’s like three weeks away.” He has kept count and it’s definitely not yet.

“Well yeah, we know that,” Marius says and he looks slightly sheepish for a second before he brightens.

“But you know what is not three weeks away? The natural wonder of a ball of gas exploding on itself,” Cosette supplies and this cements it. The suspicion that has been running around Courfeyrac’s head. 

“You didn’t.”

“If you’re referring to getting all of us”—Cosette gestures to the entirety of les amis—“a place on the specially arranged viewing station for the death and explosion of star 24TK-908, then yes, we did just that.”

“I can’t believe you guys,” Courfeyrac exclaims because this is too good to be true. He throws his arms around the two of them and pulls them into a tight hug. “Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome Courf,” Cosette laughs and kisses him before she lets Marius do the same. “We should get going if you don’t want to miss the big event. That’d be a damn shame.”

“Alright,” Courfeyrac says and grins, leaning in and lowering his voice in a conspiratorial manner, “but first tell me this; how on earth did you get Enjolras to agree with this?”

“Hey, I heard that Courf,” Enjolras says and he almost sounds offended, “and I think you underestimate my appreciation of nature.”

“Cosette can be very convincing,” Marius mutters underneath his breath as they start walking and Courfeyrac can do nothing but squeeze both of their shoulders and laugh wholeheartedly. Life’s not too bad when he has a wonderful sight to see and people he loves to see it with.


End file.
